koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Cheng Pu
Cheng Pu (onyomi: Tei Fu) is a veteran warrior who served the Sun family for three generations. He held a reputation as a government official who possessed remarkable foresight, considerable skill, and an excellent appearance. According to Zhou Yu's records, not even the slaves argued when he and Zhou Yu were together. In Famitsu's second most wanted ''Dynasty Warriors'' character poll, he placed fifth with 123 fan votes. Fans voted him to fourteenth place in Gamecity's Shin Sangoku Musou Blast first card promotion poll. Roles in Games Dynasty Warriors The Dynasty Warriors series has Cheng Pu as a constant Wu general who appears in most of their battles from the Yellow Turban Rebellion until Chibi. He might appear in the following battles against Wei and Shu as well by either joining the vanguard or defending the main camp. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Cheng Pu is popular gossip with Sun Ce's men during their campaign at Wujun. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, Cheng Pu serves as part of Sun Ce's army during the Serpent King's reign. He will guard at the main camp at Mt. Ding Jun and protect Sun Ce's escape at Xia Kou. He is one of the few generals who faithfully follow Sun Ce when he decides to rebel against Orochi to rescue his father. When Sun Quan and Sun Jian are set to be executed at Komaki-Nagakute, it is Cheng Pu who suggests that he and the other generals serve as decoys at the center to draw the enemy's attention. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Cheng Pu is a decent general in Romance of the Three Kingdoms who excels especially in leadership and charisma. His war, intelligence and politics stats are quite decent as well, making him a great allrounder. As most Wu generals, Cheng Pu is an expert in naval warfare and can swiftly destroy untrained units in naval battles. His skill in the eleventh title improves the recruitment of soldiers, resulting in approximately twice as many soldiers, which makes it easy to create big armies in a short amount of time. Cheng Pu serves Sun Jian and his successors in any scenario that has him playable. In the early scenarios, he often serves as Sun Jian's strategist. Voice Actors *Richard Epcar - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (English) *Tomohisa Asō - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series *Yūichi Karasuma - Sangokushi Legion Quotes *"Show no fear, brave soldiers of Wu!" *"You haven't changed at all, Master Huang Gai. Actually, you're even stronger now." :"One must not allow oneself to weaken with age. I can still beat all those young'uns out there." :"You're absolutely right. Maybe I should strive to stay on active duty for life too!" :"Hahahaha! That's the spirit. There's no place like the battlefield!" ::~~Cheng Pu and Huang Gai; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"Out of my way! I have to speak to my brother!" :"I cannot allow any to pass. Even you." :"Then you leave me no choice but to resort to force." ::~~Sun Quan and Cheng Pu; Warriors Orochi Historical Information Cheng Pu was born in the Youbeiping prefecture, otherwise known as Fanyang (modern Beijing). He served with Sun Jian during the Yellow Turban Rebellion by helping siege Dengcheng and Wancheng (modern Nanyang). He was recorded to have also assisted his liege while fighting Dong Zhuo's army, helping to rout Hu Zhen, Lu Bu, and Hua Xiong. Since he personally rode in the battlefront in both of these campaigns, his body became scarred due to the experiences. After Sun Jian passed away, Cheng Pu followed his lord's son to Huainan and served Yuan Shu with Sun Ce, joining the attack on Lujiang. He kept following his younger master as they conquered the east. As Sun Ce banished Liu Yao, Cheng Pu was awarded for his services and was given 2,000 soldiers and 50 elite cavalry. While his lord proceeded to charge and defeat the surrounding territories, Cheng Pu stayed behind and kept a strong defense at Jiangdong. When Sun Ce was in Guiji, he appointed Cheng Pu as the protector of Wu, trusting his vassal to take care of affairs. As Danyang became under their control, he chose to reside in Shicheng and defeated all the insurgents in Xuancheng, Jing, Anwu, Daoyang and Chungu. Cheng Pu helped in his lord's escape when Sun Ce was surrounded by Zu Lang, who was the leader of rioters in Danyang. Assisted by a single nameless subordinate, he rode on horseback, emitted a great yell, and plunged his halberd into a rioter's chest. Cutting a path through the rioters in their way, they were able to forge a safe exit for Sun Ce's escape. For his services, he was appointed as the Palace Guard of Dangkou and the Prefect of Lingling. After he assisted the subjugation of Liu Xun in Xun Yang and Huang Zu, Cheng Pu returned to Shicheng. Following Sun Ce's passing, he and Zhang Zhao banded the other vassals to continue working for the younger Sun Quan. Cheng Pu helped unite the three provinces for their home (Guiji, Wu, and Danyang) by defeating and chasing out any rogues in the areas. Only intent on solidifying their political power, he made no attempts to completely suppress either territory. When Sun Quan led a campaign to subjugate Jiangdong once more, Cheng Pu took Taishi Ci's place as the Defender of the Navy. Years later, he was appointed as Right Commander for the Battle of Red Cliffs. He and Zhou Yu defeated Cao Cao's army at Wulin and proceeded to aid the assault against Cao Ren at Nanjun. For his deeds, he was awarded the government post of Divine General and was appointed the Prefect of Jiangxia, ruling over four prefectures. By now, he became a fine senior general and was held in high regard by his fellow comrades. A likable, generous, and popular elder who became intimately familiar with those around him, he was given the nickname "Cheng Gong" (程公) or "Duke Cheng" as a sign of respect. In Jiang Biao's scroll, Cheng Pu had his doubts about the younger Zhou Yu achieving power, but he reevaluated the youth later and came to regard his compatriot in a better light. Cheng Pu replaced Zhou Yu's position as the Prefect of Nanjun after the younger man's death, but returned to Jiangxia due to Liu Bei's occupation in Jing. He was then appointed the General who Strikes Fear into Bandits. His last mention in the The Book of Wu is being involved in an incident where hundreds of rebels voluntarily hopped into a tall blaze for their execution. Cheng Pu contracted leprosy that day and died one hundred days later. Sun Quan praised Cheng Pu's services when he became Emperor of Wu and gave his son, Cheng Zi, the title of Ting Marquis. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the Romance of the Three Kingdoms novel, he was among the four generals who accompanied Sun Jian at River Si Pass, originated from Tuying, and wielded his beloved serpent lance (much like Zhang Fei's weapon in appearance). When Hua Xiong ordered Hu Zhen to engage Sun Jian's troops, Cheng Pu dueled and quickly killed his adversary in a few bouts. Although they were able to advance towards the gate with his victory, they eventually were routed by Hua Xiong's army. He rejoined his lord after their retreat and continued to partake in the struggle at Hulao Gate as Sun Jian's advisor. Cheng Pu was the one who identified the Imperial Seal and offered plans to head south for his lord's predestined rise to greatness. Sun Jian agreed with his vassal's words and later carried out his plans. Cheng Pu was mentioned once more when Sun Ce succeeded his father and invaded Liu Yao's territory. When the youth clashed with Taishi Ci to a draw, they were interrupted by Liu Yao and an army of 1,000. As Sun Ce presently only had twelve followers present, the young commander was at a grave disadvantage until Zhou Yu rode to Sun Ce's rescue and both camps retired. The following day, both armies jeered at the other and Taishi Ci roared for another duel. To spare his lord the burden, Cheng Pu rode in his master's place. Taishi Ci, who wanted to fight Sun Ce, was disappointed yet they clashed for thirty blows. Their duel was interrupted when Liu Yao rang the gong for withdraw due to suspicious movements in Zhou Yu's troops. Cheng Pu would later assist the battles to rout Yan Baihu, Wang Lang, and Zhou Xin. Later, when Sun Ce was ambushed during his lone hunting trip by remnants of Xu Gong's men, Cheng Pu was the general who led a small party to dispatch his lord's offenders. He came too late to save their master from serious injury and they carried him home. Their lord would eventually die when he executed Yu Ji. As Sun Quan had led the campaign against Huang Zu and gained Gan Ning in his services, Cheng Pu was the one who rode to observe the former pirate's deed of executing Huang Zu. Prior to the Battle of Chibi, Cheng Pu was the admiral in charge of military affairs. When Sun Quan assigned the positions for the army, he was indignant to be serving under the younger Zhou Yu as Vice Admiral. Therefore, he refused to attend the first meeting for the expedition and sent his eldest son, Cheng Zi, in his place. After hearing of Zhou Yu's bold leadership, however, Cheng Pu came to Zhou Yu personally and apologized for his behavior. The Supreme Admiral accepted him kindly. He and Lu Su accompanied Zhou Yu's unit as they sailed at Xiakou and with the fleet at Chibi. When they attacked Nanjun, the elder worried for Zhou Yu's ailed condition during the campaign. Since the physician who mended Zhou Yu's wound from an arrow instructed silence, Cheng Pu ordered the troops to not give into Niu Jin's taunts. The army was able to retreat when Zhou Yu feigned his death and dressed with robes of mourning. When they arrived at Chaisang, Cheng Pu and a handful of troops were sent on a boat to aid Sun Quan back at Hefei. Thanks to Zhou Yu's insightful prediction, he was able to save his lord from Zhang Liao's pursuit. When Zhou Yu was appointed the Governor of Nanjun, Cheng Pu was simultaneously named the Governor of Jiangxia. He is last mentioned in passing by Lu Meng, who noted that their victory at Chibi was only successful since Cheng Pu eventually came to trust Zhou Yu. Gallery Category:Wu Non-Playable Characters